


Старая-старая сказка

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Несущий Свет старше любых сказок. Он помнит каждую из них, начиная с истории о Яблоке познания Добра и Зла.
Kudos: 1





	Старая-старая сказка

Несущий Свет старше любых сказок. Он древнее земли, на которой живут существа, их рассказывающие; он помнит каждую из них, начиная с истории о Яблоке познания Добра и Зла. Некоторые он даже сочинил сам.

Самаэль знает все Имена, включая Божие. Он со смехом принимает всё новые и новые прозвища, примеряя их, словно кокетка перед зеркалом, и коллекционируя как экзотических бабочек. Ему нет необходимости менять свою суть — люди всё равно увидят в его неотразимых глазах только себя.

Дьявол изобретательнее любого китайского палача, но лишь потому, что с ним щедро делятся этим знанием; в самой его природе заложено стремление к совершенству, и он всегда стремится превзойти учителя.

Сатану величают Отцом Лжи, но ему лучше всех известно, что сильнее всего ранит Правда. Она всегда лежит на самом видном месте, но, предпочитая её не увидеть, рискуешь оказаться в её медвежьем капкане.

…Падший ангел смотрит в улыбающееся лицо, в доверчивые серые глаза; слушает дорогой его ушам голос, вертя за спиною опасную бритву и чувствуя, как нежный бамбуковый росток под именем Хлоя уже проник под рёбра и коснулся его сердца*. Слишком просто, Отец, недоумевает он. Их свела Делайла, напоминает себе он. Я Самаэль**, нехотя произносит он старательно забытое Имя. Слишком много совпадений, — а он в совпадения не верит, — только лишь в Промысел Божий. Как иронично.

Самое время обрезать этот росток, оборвать, не дать прорости во внутренности, уйти и забыть… 

…Положить голову ей на колени? Волосы хотя бы не болят...

Лезвие, полоснувшее по раскрытой ладони, отрезвляет, и в ясных глазах напротив он видит блеск небесного Клинка.

**Author's Note:**

> * Существует поверье. что изобретательные китайцы частенько практиковали медленную и мучительную казнь: приговорённого привязывали над молодыми ростками бамбука, острые побеги которого растут очень быстро и пробиваются даже сквозь камни. Одно из значений имени "Хлоя" обозначает "цветущая, живая".  
> ** Намёк на историю о Самсоне и Далиле.


End file.
